1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to a case for use with an electronic device having a screen. More specifically, the invention relates to a detachable case having ergonomic cushioning for use of an electronic device and for displaying a screen of the electronic device in a partially vertical or inclined viewing position with respect to a flat surface.
2. Background
Manufacturing companies of portable, electronic devices, such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), for example, are integrating music and/or video capabilities into such devices in addition to texting (SMS or MMS) capabilities. Also, many known music or MP3 players are incorporating video capabilities. The user may need to view the screen to watch a video and have the need to interact with the screen of the electronic device (e.g., using a touchpad, viewing incoming calls, viewing a clock feature).
Some cases are large and bulky in a user's pocket. Devices for carrying portable, electronic devices such as cell phones and PDAs are known for removably attaching the electronic device to a user's body via a clip that is attached to a belt or an article of clothing. These devices generally do not assist in displaying the screen of the electronic device.
Some cases are not ergonomic and fail to provide support and/or cushioning for a user's hand(s) and/or fingers. For example, when a user holds an electronic device for an extended period of time, e.g., when watching a video, playing a game, or messaging, the user's fingers and/or hands can easily tire.
Generally, if a user wanted to watch a video on a cell phone, for example, the user is required to hold the phone in their hand or lean it against an object on a flat surface. Additionally, prior art devices for displaying electronic devices on the surface of a desk or a table, for example, include easels or stands in which the electronic device is seated on. Other display devices include protecting carrying cases having an opening in which the electronic device is removed from the cases and placed within the opening to vertically position the screen of the electronic device. One example of a clip device that may also serve as a stand is the “MyFi Belt Clip Stand” by Delphi.